


Seahorse

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [36]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, True Love, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A short love poem of the sea.





	Seahorse

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
The shove is playful,  
And so are you.  
***  
Orchids are white,  
Ghost ones are rare,  
My edge is straight,  
And so is your hair.  
***  
Magnolia grows,  
With buds like eggs,  
Films are thin,  
And so are your legs.  
***  
Sunflowers reach,  
Up to the skies,  
Jeans are blue,  
And so are your eyes.  
***  
Foxgloves in hedges,  
Surround the farms,  
A light is pale,  
And so are your arms.  
***  
Daisies are pretty,  
Daffies have style,  
Whiteness is dazzling,  
And so is your smile.  
***  
Seahorse is beautiful,  
Just like you.


End file.
